


Death of the Author

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biphobia, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Connie's favourite author lets her down.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	Death of the Author

**Author's Note:**

> what's a jk rowling?

** Death of the Author **

Connie sat numbly on the bench, staring out to sea. From beside Peedee’s tater tot truck, Steven watched, his face twisted into a grimace of concern. Connie had been down for an hour now, ever since she checked Tweeter. She’d left his phone with him, and every now and again he glanced down and reread the message that had brought her down.

It was the official account of A. K. Moleing, author of the Spirit Morph Saga, and under her smiling face and Tweeter handle was a long line of posts. Steven reread them, his frown deepening.

_ The gender binary is a biological fact, and nobody should be silenced for saying that. A man can say he is a woman all he likes, but he can never stop being a man. _

_ People are either gay or they are not. ‘Bisexuals’ are either confused at best or manipulative at worse, and are draining the resources of the LG community. _

_ @mr_vought You’re correct, of course, fanfiction isn’t a real genre of writing. People need to come up with their own stories, otherwise they just lack imagination. _

Steven shook his head and pocketed the phone, slowly walking over to his friend. Carefully, he sat beside her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked.

Connie sighed.

“I mean, I knew she wasn’t as good a writer as she was,” she admitted. “Those ‘Altercations of Grumblewolf’ movies weren’t great, and the less said about ‘Lisa and the Hexed Offspring’ the better, but finding out she thinks _this…_ ”

She exhaled.

“Those books were my childhood, Steven,” she said sadly.

Steven put a hand on her shoulder.

“Maybe you can like the books without liking the author?”

Connie shook her head.

“I can’t,” she replied. “I’m gonna notice her prejudices now. I mean, I guess this explains why all the bi characters died… see?!”

She clutched her hair.

“I’m never gonna be able to read the Spirit Morph Saga again!”

Steven pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.

“I headcanonned Lisa as bi you know,” said Connie miserably. “Like me. How am I supposed to respond to my favourite author saying I’m ‘confused at best?’

Steven scratched him chin, thinking.

“...what if we rewrote the books?”

Connie perked up.

“Hmm?”

“We can rewrite the Spirit Morph Saga,” replied Steven. “And we can make it inclusive and include all the headcanons we want! Lisa can be bi. McGonnbledore can be trans. And we'll put it online and anyone will be able to write fanfic about it.”

Connie pulled out of Steven’s hug, deep in thought.

“Hmm… yeah!” She snapped her fingers. “I mean, there’s so much I wanted to change anyway! I have a whole book of notes at home, let’s go get it and make our own series! And if Moleing doesn’t like it, she can lump it!”

“Yeah!”

Steven smiled as Connie jumped up, full of energy - she pulled him up, dancing in place, and for a moment he was swept up in the euphoria. He planted a kiss on Connie’s cheek.

Then he drew back, eyes wide.

“Uh, I, um, uh…”

Connie simply smiled and planted a kiss right back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two.


End file.
